Oz
by Tenshin
Summary: Following after a famous Sephiroth and Aeris love story, we find a strange new figure enter the the FF7 world.


Authors Note: If you wante to read the Sephiroth and Aeris love story go to http://angelfire.com/games2/AerisSephlove/MirrorImage.html its a great story, and will explain what happend before this adventure takes place. Only a few things are changed in this story from that so dont think I messed up on something....  
  
~~~~~  
  
It had been six months since Cloud defeated Sephiroth in a violent final conflict. Six months since Meteor had almost destroyed the entire planet. A lot has happened, a lot that may not make sense to many. Sephiroth has returned, due to a strange twist of fate. He was brought back to help Aeris to save the planet then return to die. Sephiroth had returned but this time he was opened to a strange flow of emotions.  
  
Aeris's return had delt strange emotions to Cloud. Cloud had thought about marriage with Tifa, but he had feelings for Aeris. Cid had married Shera, Barret had his daughter Marlene, Red XIII was trying to become a scholar, Vincent was still contemplating his failure to Lucrecia, and Yuffie seemed to only have stealing materia on her mind.  
  
It had been six months when they finally found out that Sephiroth and Aeris were back. During that six months Sephiroth started to have feelings he never had. He grew a personality, and began to feel love for Aeris. After Sephiroth nearly met his match for the fouth time, Aeris saw that she truely loved Sephiroth and everything he had become.  
  
Cloud was shocked by her decision, then realized he was supposed to all ways be with Tifa, that's the way it was ment to be. Soon after Cloud and Tifa were married, and about a month after they were married, Sephiroth got married to Aeris. Everything seemed to be in place. Sephiroth was slowly getting along with Cloud, and Tifa and Aeris had grown a strong friendship. But there was always a small feeling in Aeris and Sephiroth, that something else was coming, but they ignored it...until it began to scream at them.   
  
  
  
  
{[~Chapter 1~]}  
  
  
  
"Damn it Cloud!" Said an incredibly angry Barret   
  
"What did I do?" asked Cloud sleepily  
  
Barret was glaring into Cloud's eyes "You fell asleep while on watch!"  
  
"What? No I was just resting my eyes." Cloud realized it was dawn, he looked down and gently sighed. He looked up at Barret "I'm sorry, all those monsters must have worn me out more than I had thought.  
  
Barret remembered the constant battles they had on their way back from the ruined Midgar. He put his hand on Cloud's shoulder and told him "I know, but next time try to keep your friggen eye's open."  
  
With that said, they got up and began to clear the camping grounds. They had been on a small mission to check on the current monster status at Midgar. It was worse than they had thought. The monsters kept mating and growing into completely different freaks of nature. They all cursed Hojo for the mess he had caused to them.  
  
Cloud and Barret loaded their equipment onto their golden chocobo's and began to ride towards Icicle Village where everyone was waiting for their return.  
  
"I can't believe these new monsters...they are just something else." thought Cloud, "They just keep getting stronger and stronger, we better take care of this before it gets too far out of hand."  
  
Back at Icicle Village, everyone was waiting for the return of Barret and Cloud at Sephiroth and Aeris home.  
  
"Their late..." said a worried Tifa  
  
Cid took a puff of his cigarette "Knowing Cloud they probably slept in."  
  
Tifa grinned "I guess you right, he may be an exSOLDIER but he loves his sleep."  
  
Aeris noticed Red's ear kept twitching, and that he looked angry.  
  
"What's wrong Red?" Aeris asked  
  
"Someone's screaming in the woods..." Said Red looking toward the door  
  
Aeris was surprised "Why did'nt you tell us earlier?!" she said rather loudly to Red.  
  
"I was'nt sure of what it was till now." Said Red as he was getting up  
  
Sephiroth got up, "Aeris, you, me and Red should go check it out. The rest of you stay here."  
  
Vincent stayed quiet and Yuffie was playing around with some materia. Tifa just sat relaxed on the couch. They had heard many screams before, with all these monsters around people being attacked was a common thing.  
  
"What direction is it in?" asked Sephiroth  
  
"To the north east, its not that far away." Said Red as he ran through the door  
  
Aeris followed Sephiroth as they began to follow Red.  
  
Red had led them into a small forest, and they could hear the screams coming from inside. They studied the area a little more only to hear gun shots in the distance.  
  
"He has gone crazy! He has gone crazy!" Said a man running toward them  
  
He was followed by his wagon being pulled by a chocobo. They wagon was completely destroyed. It had burn marks and bullet holes everywhere. Sephiroth and Red began to run foward, while Aeris stopped the man and checked to see if he was all right.  
  
"Sir...Sir what happend?" said Aeris in a worried voice  
  
"He's crazy!" The man said franticly  
  
"Who is?" Aeris was extremely curious  
  
The man seemed to calm down, he turned and spoke to Aeris, "Some guy I hired to guard me as I came through here. He just snapped while we were going through these woods...I think he killed my wi.."  
  
The man fell to his knee's and began to cry.  
  
"I will try my best to help her." said Aeris in a stern voice, as she began to run toward the gun shots.  
  
Meanwhile Sephiroth and Red had already gotten there. Parts of the wagon were on the ground and burning, there was a body on the ground, Red stepped towards it and realized it was a woman. Before he could go any further he was shot at from some guy in a tree.  
  
"Sephiroth there he is!" Red yelled  
  
"I see him..." Sephiroth pulled at his SephSword and got into his fighting stance  
  
The man in the tree got up, and lept into the air, twirling as he was heading toward the ground. Before they new it, bullets were flying every where. Dodging quickly they hid behind some large rocks. The man landed on his hands as he rolled across the ground from the fall.  
  
Sephiroth lept out and began to charge him. The man lept over Sephiroth and began to fire at his back. Sephiroth quickly twirled around and used a Fire spell, as the bullets ran through his cape. The man easly dodged Sephiroth's Fire spell, and the Lightning spell Red had launched.  
  
"He's really fast is'nt he."  
  
Sephiroth turned to see Aeris behind him.  
  
"Be careful ok?" Sephiroth said in a half worried tone  
  
"I know, I know." Aeris said as she got ready to fight  
  
Just then a red blur went by them  
  
"What was that!?" Sephiroth looked around to find Vincent had shown up.  
  
"Vincent?" Red said, "What are you doing here?  
  
"Just leave this to me, you don't know what your messing with."  
  
"And I suppose you do huh Vincent?" Sephiroth was became annoyed when Vincent said that.  
  
"Yes...yes I do know what im messing with." Vincent said calmly.  
  
Vincent and the man began to run through the tree's, glaring at each other. They soon began to fire at each other, while running behind the trees for protection. Vincent jumped foward and tackled the man to the ground. Quickly, he knocked the man with a sleeping spell.  
  
Vincent got up and quietly said, "Oz...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Vincent are you all right?" asked Aeris as she came upon the two.  
  
"Yes, and he will wake up sooner or later." Vincent turned to Sephiroth, "Help me get him back to the house."  
  
"What!?" Shouted Sephiroth  
  
"Help me move him back to the house." Vincent turned to Oz  
  
"Why should I do that? He nearly killed us!" Sephiroth was getting angry  
  
"Because..." Vincent turned to face Sephiroth again, "he's a friend."  
  



End file.
